


Conduit Creed Origins

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: AU - Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 9 - "Change"The emergence of Conduit powers for characters in my inFAMOUS/AssCreed fusion ficConduit Creed.





	Conduit Creed Origins

For Harlan, the change was sudden and alarming. At the time, yes, a small part of him had been glad to survive the explosion, but for the most part he'd been goddamn terrified and bewildered. He remembered tussling with Berg, wrenching the Templar's gun away and tossing it through a broken window. And he remembered Adriano's last words: "Vittoria agli Assassini!" And then a bone-shattering blast of noise and debris. He remembered no details about anything else that day. The next day, though, he remembered well: the sunrise orange and the surroundings quiet as he emerged from the rubble, from the crevices between shattered brick. He emerged as a swirling cloud of ash and cinders, and it frightened the hell out of him.

 

* * *

 

Desmond's change happened precisely a month later to the day, or at least that's when it was first outwardly obvious. On December 30 2012, he awoke from his bed and accidentally shot a photonic bolt into the machine monitoring his vital signs, but it was assumed by many (including Desmond himself) that he was actually activated by the orb in the Grand Temple, and that those Conduit powers were the reason he recovered instead of perishing. This hypothesis was supported by the fact that while he was in his Christmastime coma, the lights in his room were perpetually dim and sometimes completely out, despite no apparent problem with the wiring.

 

* * *

 

Shaun changed one day in the middle of reading up on Isu stuff, trying to find out if the Conduit gene was a leftover from the triple-helix DNA those beings had handed down. It was objectively less dramatic, his change: he fell asleep with his face in a book, and when he woke up a few minutes later the pages were gone, leaving empty bindings and a puzzled historian. He'd thought it was someone's eccentric prank, but security footage showed without a doubt that he had fucking _absorbed_ the paper; a reflex by his body trying to replenish his drained energy.

 

* * *

 

Clay sometimes liked to say he caught "the Conduit bug" from Desmond. When their favorite brand of lube stopped working in mid-2013, it was quite a conundrum for several weeks. It looked and smelled the same as ever as it came out of the bottle, and there was nothing in the ingredients that had changed recently, but somehow it kept drying up just as things got heated. It took fucking up a pricey semiconductor while rebuilding their mainframe for him to realize he was a goddamn silicon Conduit.

 

* * *

 

Arend changed while punching out a band of Templar brutes who'd surrounded him during a recon run. Two of them lay defeated on the ground already, but the other two had him grunting and swearing and torn up and looking for an escape route. He swiped his leg under one to take him off his feet, but the guy was rising back up so Arend punched him in the neck, brass knuckles drawing blood and glowing red. One of those effects was new. Arend didn't have time to be surprised though, because the last brute had his radio out about to call for backup. When Arend reached out his hand to knock the radio away, more glowing red light burst out from his palm, and the brute was rendered unconscious in a bright flash and pop.

 

* * *

 

Hannah figured she must have changed in her sleep, as opposed to in a moment of physical excitement like most of the others. One day at breakfast she was informed by Becca that there was a leaf stuck in her hair, and when she went to brush it out, she just couldn't, not until she reached her hand up and actually plucked it off. That action evoked a feeling that made her vomit a little right then and there, because it wasn't the same for her as for the other Conduits, because their materials weren't living matter. When Desmond made a hardlight shield or Galina made a metal breastplate, they didn't feel the blows of every bullet that hit the material, but Hannah did when she tried it with plants. Thus it took her some time to figure out how her power might be useful in field work.

 

* * *

 

Galina changed as she was pushing the envelope in her physical training, trying to best her own record for climbing up the building's brick wall, and maybe teach Hannah a thing or two in the process. That ended up being the first time Hannah reached the top before Galina, but it wasn't really a fair contest, because metal is goddamn heavy, and if one's whole body turns into it when one isn't expecting, of course one is going to fall to the ground. Plus Hannah had an advantage of her own, being able to pull the climbing ivy towards her and coax it into easy handholds.

 

* * *

 

Out of the eight in that den, Rebecca and William were the only ones remaining who hadn't manifested Conduit power. William assumed that either his age was the limiting factor, or else Desmond had gotten it from Janet's side, the same way as he'd gotten her looks. Rebecca was chill with being a "Normal", although the others had a semi-serious betting pool going on when she'd be activated and what her material would be. The local DUP hadn't noticed this new crop of Conduits in the city yet, but that was bound to change sometime. Nobody was looking forward to that change.


End file.
